


Coffee Beans and Paint Stains

by Mywholelifeisajoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, Just a cute lil coffee shop au, M/M, Yay for Derek having aggressive eyebrows, i'm terrible at tags, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywholelifeisajoke/pseuds/Mywholelifeisajoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you ready for a terrible summary? Here we go!</p><p>Stiles didn't mean to stumble into the coffee shop owned by Derek, but he needed a bribe for telling his dad he switched majors in college. So he's left stammering and doe-eyed in front of the very hot, and very broody, barista. </p><p>So if he's left pining and drinking way too much coffee, then it's not his problem. </p><p>Just general fluff and coffee and warm feelings. Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans and Paint Stains

A/N: YAY TO MIDNIGHT STEREK WHEN YOU HAVE WORK EARLY IN THE MORNING!  
So, this is my first Sterek fic posted on this Website under this name. It's not my first round about of fanfic, nor is it my first time writing. Though, I will always have room for improvement. I hope you enjoy this tasty morsel of fluff that I managed to snag from the barrage of thoughts that are constantly bouncing around in a caffeine induced tornado in mah noggin. As per usual, not Beta'd. All mistakes are moi's. If there are any accidents, please inform me and I shall attempt to do my best at fixing my messups on my story. Comments are more than welcome, as is feedback and any ideas on plot, stories, fluff, smut, or even how I could further my own writing and help it grow so I may bring all of our fandom's naughty thoughts to paper-er.... screen. I love hearing from my readers, so please please please comment even if it's something small. A ' ;) ' is always appreciated and usually sends me into a fit of giggles. 

 

Stiles was pretty sure he was dead. Well, maybe not immediately dead. More like, when-you-get-home-you're-never-seeing the-light-of-day- dead. Which, in Stiles's case, is usually the exact same thing.  
This fact was the main thing that gave Stiles the idea to stop at the small coffee shop in the first place. It was in a part of town he normally didn't visit, so he never had the chance to try it out. The autumn air was brisk, and coffee was hot. It was also flavored with artificial sweeteners and had food colors in it, and it was the perfect thing to take to his father as a I-am-so-sorry-I-may-have-ruined-my-future-by-switching-majors gift. Because sure, a math teacher was cool and all, but an artist was even cooler. 

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the shop was how cozy it was. Everything was the colors of fall. The tables were a deep rich brown, the small table cloths were orange and red and the center pieces were gold pumpkins and jars of un-ground coffee beans with a small candle flickering inside. There was a reading corner, complete with comfortable plush arm chairs and a sofa that was deep mahogany leather and a couple of book cases filled with books. The lighting was dim enough to create the air of comfort, but bright enough to see with no fuss.

The next thing he noticed was there was a tall dark, and might he add The most gorgeous human being he had ever laid eyes on, man glowering at him. He was hunched over a book and sitting on a stool behind the black counter, his glasses perched precariously on his nose, and his eye brows shooting daggers into his soul.

"Uh," Stiles stumbled, torn between whether he should run or stick it out for the peace offering to his father. "Are y'all open?" He asked nervously. His fingers worked on a shiny black button on his short red trench coat.

"Yeah." The man said. He offered no other reply and immediately tucked back into his book, his head resting on his raised forearm as his other hand stroked the page he was on.

Stiles was unsure how to act, so he slowly made his way to the counter, all the while eyeing the selections.  
The man continued to read as Stiles awkwardly stood there. He rocked back on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Um." He began. "So, uh, do I just give you my order or...." He trailed off when he noticed the man wasn't responding. "Nice talk." He muttered.

"Isaac!" The man yelled suddenly, flipping another page. "Customer!"

A blond head poked out of the door that lead to the back. "Oh." He said, quickly making his way to the register. "I'm sorry about that. Derek gets cranky when he's at the good part of a book." The boy shot Stiles a dimpled smile and grabbed a sharpie. "What can I get for you?"

"Well, I made a mistake." Stiles stated. "I made such a mistake, I need to take an I'm-sorry coffee to my old man, but I'm not sure what to order. All of these options on the menu have such cool names."

Isaac nodded and tapped the marker on the counter. "We do a thing where it's 'tenders choice, we just kind of whip something interesting up. It's no guarantee you'll like it, and it's usually never the same. It's definitely interesting though." He added quickly. "Plus it's a set price no matter what we add. And if you don't like, you get a free concession of your choice on your next visit."

Stiles pondered the menu a second before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good. Can I get two of those in a medium, preferably different, and a... large Omega, please?" He pointed idly to the sign that had neat cursive advertising a milk and honey coffee with a caramel drizzle.

"Good choice. Derek makes the best Omegas." Isaac added idly as he wrote down his order on some cups. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a dozen of these Bite Me muffins, please. They seem good."

"Sweet. Salty. Slightly tangy on occasion. It's like, heaven in your mouth. Plus it's a sensory orgasm if you get them fresh, like they are." Isaac tapped his order into the register and rattled off his total. Stiles swiped his card without a second thought.  
"It'll be out in a minute. You can have a seat if you want, or if you prefer to watch you're more than welcome."

With that, Isaac turned around and set to work on his order. Stiles stood to the side, enjoying the view of Isaac's back, it was a weakness of Stiles's and must he say, it was a great back in the first place. The boy turned back around to look at Derek and caught Stiles's eyes. He flashing him a quick cheeky grin before addressing the still reading (and somewhat brooding) older man. "Would you mind helping me?" He asked. "You're amazing with Omegas."

Derek gave a grunt and pointedly turned another page. He continued to read the short paragraph that ended the chapter he was on before sticking a stray napkin in the book and snapping it closed. Standing, he reached to the back of his chair and quickly grabbed his black apron and tied it on.

Before this moment Stiles would have agreed that yes, he was very attractive with his sharp cheek bones and artfully grown stubble. Yes, his large hands were divine and his eyebrows were sculpted by the gods. His shoulders were broad and his scowl did some interesting things to Stiles's interesting places. But all of that brought forth a shadow of the lust that pulled at him when he caught a look at the rest of him. His shirt clung to him in ways that Stiles was sure was sinful, and his dark washed pants showcased possibly the most perfect and perky ass he had ever seen in his short life.

His licked his chapped lips and watched as Derek started on his coffee, pouring a bit of this and that into the cup. When he was finished, he slid it across the table and gave him a pointed look. Stiles paused for a moment in awe of his eyes, framed with dusky lashes and a dazzling mixture of green and light brown and god he needs to get this man onto paper ASAP. He could almost feel the strokes of charcoal that would catch the shadow on bridge of his nose, the curve of his lower lip, and the heavy gaze he seemed to be sporting, that was turning quickly into a glare and oh-god-he-caught-him-staring-what-the-actual-hell. Stiles quickly fished some money out of his wallet and shoved it into the tip jar before grabbing his order, giving a curt thanks, and scurrying out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo-hoo. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, because I did.
> 
> I'm not sure were this will go, hopefully y'all have some ideas? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  


End file.
